


wake up to the sun

by FaiaSakura



Series: Never Fall Apart [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Benally, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Paradise, Safe Haven, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/pseuds/FaiaSakura
Summary: Here, everybody lives free from WCKD’s control and will get their happy ending.Or, Ben and Gally watch the sunrise.--Unconnected stories set in an AU where everyone (except WCKD) lives and makes it to Safe Have/Paradise. Everyone.





	wake up to the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/gifts).



> This is beginning of a series of unconnected pieces building in a world that examines what a Safe Haven with a lot more survivors looks like. Aka the Everyone Lives AU. I won't explore much into how everyone could inexplicably survive; this is meant to be a lighthearted canon escape verse. 
> 
> Shout-out to all of my supportive friends from the TMR Discord - I couldn't have done this without you, and to KathSilver especially for converting me to Benally. (This is also a two-month late gift to Kath, whoops). 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Music Inspiration: [Our Own House by Misterwives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iets6iLm3QY) (YouTube link)

Ben isn’t in their bed, or cabin they share, when Gally wakes up. This is unfortunately not an uncommon occurrence; both are naturally early risers, always up before the sun rose, and they were kept busy building Safe Haven into a town with all the proper amenities a town ought to have. Gally has the additional talent of being able to wake up after consuming large quantities of his own brew with no ill effects, handy after a night of partying.  But that is neither here nor there. Today is a rest day, and Gally had been looking forward to early morning cuddles, or slow and lazy sex, on a rare morning where neither of them had anywhere to be. Guess that he hadn’t conveyed the plan to Ben last night.

The sun hasn’t risen yet; there is a faint glow of light sneaking through the ocean horizon as Gally exits the cabin he shares with his lover and makes his way to the beach. Ben sits just above the tide line, watching the sunrise with surprising intent.

“Morning, Gally-love,” Ben calls out, not needing to turn around to know who it is that approaches him.

“Hey Benny babe, missed you in bed this morning,” Gally sits down beside Ben and links their hands together as he leans into Ben’s space. Ben is source of warmth in the early morning chill, and Gally takes advantage of that.

Ben laughs and turns to teasingly kiss his lover on the corner of his mouth. “Sorry, were you hoping for a more exciting wake up?” Amusement dances in his stormy blue eyes that reflect the color of the ocean in front of them.

Gally snorts and chooses not to reply, but the faint blush that rises to dust across his cheeks betrays him.

“I just couldn’t help it,” Ben says as he turns back to look at the faint rays of light breaking past the waterline. The movement draws Gally’s attention to the tips of Ben’s hair, ruffling in the breeze. “This morning, I woke up, and thought to myself, ‘This is real. I can wake up every day, for the rest of life, with the love of my life. On a real beach, under a real sun.’ Then, I wanted to see the sunrise. But you were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn’t disturb you.”

It wouldn’t have been a disturbance, _Ben_ would never be a disturbance, but Gally just rests his head on Ben’s shoulder, also taking in the colors that start to appear in the skyline while murmuring, “Yeah, I get it.”

Because he does get it. The Maze, despite everything they had built in the Glade, the homes and the lives had built, had been fake. It had been a trap, a cage, a hell. Complete with artificial weather conditions and a false sun. The sun out in the Scorch had been blinding light and smoldering heat amidst choking sand and expired structures. Here, though? Here, the sun’s warmth brings life to the world around them, and they work to build the foundations for a community that will prosper for generations. Here, everybody lives free from WCKD’s control and will get their happy ending.

The two lovers watched the sunrise together, basking in the warmth of the dawning light and the warmth of their eternal love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️ Kudos are very much appreciated and please let me know what you liked in the comments! (Please inform me of any typos.)
> 
> I am taking prompts for this series! No promises as to if I will be able to write it, but leave suggestions in the comments for what you want to see!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://faiasakura.tumblr.com/).


End file.
